Rhoda Chesterfield
Bertram |rival = Kevin Detweiler Jessie Prescott Tony (Sometimes)}} Mrs. Rhoda Chesterfield is a rich woman who lives directly under the Ross family's apartment. Background She owns a pet Chihuahua named Zeus, which she loves. She doesn't like reptiles due to the fact that she's afraid of them and that Mr. Kipling liked the taste of her and she even tried to have Mr. Kipling removed from the building after she found out he was living there; however, when a hawk tried to attack her Chihuahua, Mr. Kipling saved the dog's life by swatting the bird away with his tail. Afterward, she decided to allow Mr. Kipling to stay. She is portrayed by Carolyn Hennesy. She is cruel, crabby, bratty, spoiled, and mean. Appearances The Talented Mr. Kipling Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader Romancing the Crone Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation Trivia *She enjoys watching The Real Housewives of New York. *She hates large reptiles, such as Mr. Kipling. However, since Mr. Kipling saved her dog's life, she tolerates his presence. *She and her dog have cheat days, where they allow themselves to eat junk food. Ms. Chesterfield and Zeus usually binge (eat the food) together. *She thinks Zuri is very strange, and called her a strange little girl multiple times. *She goes against Jessie´s idea of a Lemonade Stand in the lobby. *She flirts with Bertram and seems to have a crush on him but only because he saved Zeus' life. *She hates indian dragon fire peppers. *She has a habit of mispronouncing Jessie's name, names include "Bessie", "Nessie", "Essie", or "Tessie". *Not only does she mispronounce Jessie's name often but she also has a habit of mispronouncing other people's names such as, Darla, in Romancing the Crone. She called her, Marla. Although she may do it on purpose to angry Jessie. *She wants Jessie to keep Zuri away from her as she seemed strange when Zuri tried to keep Ms. Chesterfield from finding Mr. Kipling. *Her fear of reptiles is similar to Captain Hook's fear of Tick Tock the Crocodile. *She's been married twice or more. *Had broken a tooth in The Talented Mr. Kipling. *Has called animal control before. *Is 32 years old (though most likely older). *She also calls Bertram, "Bertie", as a petname. *She is not a natural redhead. *She thinks Anderson Cooper is hot. (Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?) *She is very sarcastic saying she was going to suggest going ballroom dancing when Tony said not to move and congratulating Jessie for knowing her own name in Glue Dunnit. *One of her dreams is dimond rain (another one is to see Matt Lauer in the sauna) (Romancing the Crone) *When she gets Bertram to do something with her she exclaims "SCORE", which could be know as her catchphrase. *She can no longer cry because her eyes are filled with Botox. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Images of Female's Category:Antagonists Category:Guest Stars Category:Guest Stars Category:Chesterfield family Category:Villains Category:Trivia Category:Recurring characters Category:Images of Rhoda Chesterfield Category:Various Apperances Category:Relationships with Other Characters Category:Jessie's enemies Category:Zuri's enemies Category:Emma's enemies Category:Ravi's enemies Category:Luke's enemies